


Junhui the Christmas Fairy

by WH03, WH0706 (WH03)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Cute, Don't worry they'll grow up before the 'inappropriate' stuff happens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Junhui delivers gifts, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Orphanage, Romance, Santa Claus is actually a multibillion dollar toy company, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, The company sells toys and then on Christmas their employees deliver gifts to children, Urban Fantasy, Wonwoo is an orphan, potential smut we'll see, spans a long amount of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH0706
Summary: Have you ever thought about how Santa Claus and his gift delivering operation really work? How a single man supposedly delivers gifts to 2.2 billion children in the world?What if, they're actually a magical multibillion-dollar company with operations in every country in the world? With hundreds of thousands of employees, all working to deliver gifts on the most magical night of the year?Then, what would happen if a twelve-year-old Junhui gets pulled in on an emergency operation to deliver a gift for a certain boy with glasses?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 18





	Junhui the Christmas Fairy

“Ho, ho, ho, what do you want for Christmas this year, Junhui? Ooo, have you been a bad boy this year? No gifts then-”

“Not funny, Grandpa,” Junhui grumbled.

“Not funny? I am the funniest man in the entirety of the North Pole!” Santa huffed. “What, do you think Old Peppermint is funnier? He-”

Junhui groaned and quickly evaded the old man. He was getting good at finding quiet places in the forever busy Santa’s workshop. His eyes caught Jolly typing away at her desk and dashed towards her across the red and green office.

“Aunt Jolly! Aunt Jolly!”

The old elf continued to stare at her old and massive computer, the beige one that creaked like hell whenever it had to do anything. 

“Aunt Jolly!”

Finally, the elf sighed and paused her typing. She looked down at little Junhui and rubbed his head. “What is it.” She sounded just about as happy as Rudolph when he stubbed his toe.

“Are we gonna have another Halloween party this year?” Junhui asked cheerfully.

Jolly glanced at him and stirred calmly. “I don’t know. Ask Haley or Cinnamon, I’m not in charge of something like this.”

Although Junhui called the old elf Aunt, they were not related at all. Junhui was human, while most of the residents of the North Pole were elves, besides a couple of temporary businessmen on trips from the branches of the company. The only other human here beside him was Minghao, and these days he was always-

Before Junhui could articulate any of his sprightly thoughts, the PA crackled throughout the workshop. 

“Meeting, Meeting, gather in the auditorium, please.”

And with that, Junhui walked to the auditorium with his hand in Jolly’s. The vivacious assortment of red and green clothing along with the lit-up walls of the auditorium made it seem like Christmas already when they were all only preparing for the big day. He tried looking for his friend Minghao, but among the congregation of elves, the already elf-like boy blended into the background.

Junhui saw his grandpa, Santa Claus himself, sit upon the stage, with Mrs. Claus by his side. They looked troubled, which never meant well considering their energetic disposition.

And soon, an elf with dark hair and the closest thing to a scowl an elf could have strutted up to the center. She had a mic in hand. And as soon as she started speaking, an awful feedback shriek sent everyone whining. It was Snowflake, the Head Elf of Santa’s workshop and Chief Manager of Nicky's. No elf was scary, but Junhui sometimes found her to be the strictest and most harsh of the usually happy people.

“Okay, sorry, sorry, everyone.” The elf spoke. “I am not going to dilly-dally around the topic of the discussion today, but, I want to remind everyone of the privilege of working here, at the biggest toy corporation in the world, instead of being out there in one of the poor elven business, right?”

A murmur went through the crowd. Jolly somehow found a lollipop in her purse and Junhui was soon sucking on the candy without a second worry in his mind. Life was simple. Go to school with the elf boys and girls, eat lunch, play in the forever snowing fields of the North Pole, then go to sleep after doing his homework. (His grandpa was very strict on things like that)

So Junhui had no clue what was going on. _Maybe we’re announcing the Halloween party! Oooooh, I should be a vampire this year, or maybe a Christmas tree-_

“Santa ain’t no medieval fairytale, we’re a multibillion-dollar company.” Snowflake flipped her PowerPoint to the next slide. “However, we are currently experiencing a major recession, however, and we will have to make some cuts.”

Groans everywhere and Jolly held onto little Junhui tightly. Junhui knew that if Aunt Jolly got fired, she would have to go back to Elfsville, and he knew that was no place to be, given all the complaints from those who lived there.

“We will be sending emails to those who will be, well, leaving.” Snowflake coughed awkwardly. Someone booed. And she exited stage left. 

Santa and Mrs. Claus both stood up and started speaking. But Jolly was already leaving, with Junhui in tow.

More whispers and complaints could be heard as they got out of the auditorium. Junhui shivered as he caught the worried glances and hushed voices of the elven workers. They made gifts, organized the company’s sale of toys in the off-season, and made sure the company of Nicky’s Toys ran smoothly. If anything, they created happiness. Junhui did not think any of them should leave, and it dented his mood a little. 

“There’s no need for you to worry, Junhui,” Jolly said softly. “Even if I leave, Santa and the other elves will take care of you.”

Junhui nodded happily. He knew that. Jolly was the one who always cared for him all this time since Santa and Mrs. Claus was so busy, though they loved him and Minghao too. Caring for this massive business was no easy task.

They soon exited outside and found a bench near the side of the red and green building. Glowing lights could be seen in the distance, from the various elf towns. But Santa’s workshop glowed the brightest, the beacon of joy in the world. However, as Junhui turned, he saw Jolly’s somber face. He did not think much of it. Or wanted to.

The endless fields of white stretched beyond the eye can see. And for most humans, that was all the North Pole was. Snow, ice, and more snow.

However, beyond the magical barriers, was this secret land. The land of forever Christmas, hot chocolate, and snow.

To twelve-year-old Junhui, this was the most magical place in the world. He had never known anything else.

_Perhaps, that pointy-eared, little person you know is an elf. Just another worker at Nicky’s, Santa Claus’ toy company with branches in every corner of the world, delivering gifts on Christmas._

Junhui grinned brightly at the red and green houses. This was the best place on Earth, he was sure. And only happiness would come from here.

\---

Christmas of 2008 was a certainly gloomy one for Santa’s workshop. 

Junhui sat in the main lobby of the seven-story tall workshop, each floor rushing about in pure chaos. Elves were chasing after malfunctioning machines, making calls, making sure the various Santas around the world were on track, packaging gifts to deliver to New York, to Lima, to Lagos, to Phuket, to Brisbane, to Milan, to Moscow, to Tehran, to….

Junhui had no clue how the organization of the whole operation worked, hundreds of branches coordinating all over the world to deliver gifts to every child in one night (or day, cuz time zones). Dozens, perhaps even hundreds of languages spoken through headsets and radio channels. 

Christmas Eve was more like Christmas 24-Hour time period of forever night since it was always night at some point in the world. An entire day where all the work the elves and humans of Nicky’s had done throughout the year for gifts to be delivered to every child in the world. Yeah, every single one. Junhui marveled at the thought. All the profit from their sale of toys in real stores in the world went to creating these free gifts for the children on Christmas.

Yet Aunt Jolly was no longer there to celebrate it with them. Junhui pouted at the thought. And many others were forced to leave as well. Despite the merry cheer in the air, everybody’s smiles seemed half-forced, almost tired. The shiny Christmas lights still hung on the walls, the forever red and green wallpaper seeming the same as usual. The colossal twenty-foot tall Christams tree stood in the lobby, overseeing the elves and humans of the workshop.

Contrary to popular belief, not all the toys were made right here in Santa’s workshop, There were 2.2 billion children in the world, no way would that many toys being made. However, all the organization and board meetings were held up here in the North Pole, and only the most special kids got toys straight from the original workshop and delivered by Santa as well. Others were delivered from the various branches of Nicky’s to the rest of the children by gift deliverers, often known as just the 'Santas'.

“It’s in times like these that I start to miss the old days when there were fewer kids,” Santa Claus sighed. 

Junhui yelped a little at the sudden appearance of the plump old man. He swiveled around to see the big white beard and kindly eyes of Saint Nick himself.

Junhui did not know how old Santa truly was, but he was most likely immortal or just very very very very healthy for a man who was likely hundreds of years old.

“Soooo, I am going to cut the wifi here if you download another illegally sourced MP4,” Santa said as he knelt. He rubbed Junhui’s head. “So just let me know when you want to buy a song. And by the way, I’m going to be starting my trip soon, so-”

Junhui grumbled several things, none of them nice, so he just dashed away from his grandpa to find Minghao or something. That elf-like boy (definitely not an actual elf, considering how grumpy and non-cheery he was) was always dancing around these days, having picked up some b-boying from online videos. He gathered his own little posse of young elf kids who wanted to dance like him. They had very little in common, besides being human in a sea of elves, and Santa was their common grandfather.

However, Junhui still had his eyes set on becoming a Santa. Or more precisely, a gift deliverer, employed at Nicky’s. One of the many people who worked around the world to secretly deliver gifts with magical equipment. 

Through the glittery hallways abuzz with motion, Junhui swiftly squeezed through crowds. He spotted a slightly taller boy, but it was not Minghao but instead just Peppermint. That old elf was the tallest of all of the elves, the same height as Minghao.

Junhui was still a little bit shorter though, which Minghao never let him forget about.

“Santa’s about to leave!”

Junhui froze and turned right back out the door, to the runway getting ready for Santa Claus to leave. No matter how annoying Junhui found his grandpa at times, he still loved what he did. Delivering nuggets of joy to all the children in the world.

“Alright, we’re ready to go!”

Junhui found Mingaho standing at the front of the crowd, face red and puffy from the cold. He tapped the boy on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Blitzen just sneezed three times. In a row.” Minghao pointed at the jittery reindeer. 

“Isn’t this so cool though? I can never get enough of it.” Junhui sighed heartily.

Minghao shrugged. “Whatever.” 

Junhui bumped his shoulder. “You like Christmas too, c’mon.”

The dancing boy quickly moved away from Junhui, into the crowd of elves, with burning ears. Junhui continued to look at the process, the runway covered in a layer of snow and the bright lights illuminating the field. Elves were preparing the gifts, the GPS, and making sure the magical glitter that turned them all invisible was working once they left the barriers of the North Pole.

It was so magnificent though. Junhui had to smile at that.

“Okay, 3, 2, 1, takeoff!”

The reindeer dashed forwards, pulling the magical sleigh and the old man with his gigantic bag of colorful gifts into the snowy sky. Santa grinned as he waved to all the elves, cheering as he lifted into the air. His ‘ho-ho-ho’s could be heard even as they ascended into the stars.

The crowd applauded and hollered cheers, but a grim tone hung over them like a wet blanket. Junhui felt it too, despite how ‘thick-headed and dumb’ Minghao thought he was. They had all lost friends in the cuts, but with the financial situation of 2008, they had to.

So the boy bounced back into the warm workshop, looking for something to do. It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was busy. Nobody would be checking to make sure that he would be in bed.

Now that Jolly was gone, (Junhui pouted again at the thought), he had no one to bother with his random thoughts. Minghao was too mean, his elf friends from school didn’t live here, Santa and Mrs. Claus were too busy, and all the other elves were working today, working ceaselessly to package and deliver all the gifts.

Yet the merry commotion buzzed energy into Junhui. He jumped around from loading bays to offices to dorms and more, but nobody wanted to deal with him. So the last person was the Head Elf’s office, with Snowflake.

A cup of warm hot chocolate sat on the white and silver table behind the glass door. Junhui loved this table, how glitter and sleek it looked in the always visually riotous workshop. But the female elf with the dark raven hair and the eyes that honed in on everyone like prey was the current occupant of this position.

Junhui peeked into the glass office. Snowflake sat at her desk, her massive blue display glowing. She looked...calm. Not angry. Not scary. Junhui took a breath. He would be okay. As scary as Snowflake could be, she did not eat twelve-year-old human children (at least he hoped so, the stories of monsters in the deepest caverns of the North Pole still scared him)

So the boy sneaked up next to her, watching her work. Her mouse pointer zoomed from one page to another. He was just about to speak to ask her something, but a blaring red alert appeared on the screen.

“Santa Number 526 in the East Asian Branch Korean Sector, can you hear me?” Snowflake spoke into her earpiece.

Her massive three-display setup flashed to show a map of South Korea. Hundreds of red dots scoured over the map.

“Santa 526, come in.” Her voice grew much more harried.

Junhui looked at the brown-haired elf. “What’s going on?”

Snowflake’s big blue eyes widened. “We lost them? I can’t reach them for some reason. They’re not showing up on the map...or anything. They’re in charge of several houses in the south of South Korea...” Anxiety hung heavily on her voice. 

Junhui tilted his head. “Don’t we have people who can fill in while we look? ”

The elf shook her head. “We had to make cuts. We’re already overworking everyone, we don’t have spare Santas right now. I can’t believe this...how could this...we planned so well!”

A magnificent and splendid idea bloomed in Junhui’s mind. This was what he was waiting for.

“I can do it. I’ve been on trips with Grandpa,” he said confidently.

The female elf paused for a moment, a frightening silence taking over. She turned slowly to her displays, clicking a couple of things while murmuring some things Junhui did not want to repeat. Junhui glanced away, a mixture of hot excitement and dread bubbling at the tips of his fingers. He had done it now. Snowflake was going to feed him to the reindeers, like that scary one, what was its name?

A few more scary moments passed, and Junhui had half the mind to bolt on out of there before Snowflake busted his butt. But Snowflake spoke before that could happen.

“Fine. Maybe. Fine. Okay. Fine. Ugh, what the hell is going on?”

Junhui gasped. “Really?”

Snowflake huffed. “Yes. But this has to remain secretive. Mr. Claus will kill me if he finds out I let a kid do this. How could this have happened though...what happened to 526...”

Junhui puffed up his chest. “I’m twelve, not a kid anymore.”

Snowflake’s expression softened a little. “Yeah, yeah. Go get dressed. It’s gonna be cold. I’ll go get your gifts and make sure everything is planned well.” She got up from her seat and walked out, still muttering to herself.

The boy cheered and pumped his fist. Bubbly happiness surged inside of him. He walked on air as he strutted back to his room, feeling on top of the world. This was his chance to prove himself to everyone! He was capable of doing adult things and being responsible, and everything like that! 

But just as he got out his winter coat and hand-knitted scarf from Mrs. Claus, a pair of boots, a wooly hat, and cotton gloves. He hummed a song to himself, jumping and dancing in place every so often. But the sound of footsteps interrupted his joyful state.

“Hey Jun.” It was the sullen sound of Minghao, being emo again.

“Hao! I’m going to be delivering gifts tonight!” Junhui cheered. _Minghao is going to be so jealous, that I am the one to get recognized by Snowflake!_

Immediately, Junhui felt a sharp grasp on his shoulder, tearing him away from his closet and right in front of a glowering Minghao.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Minghao said.

“I’m accomplishing my dream, Hao-ah,” Junhui said excitedly. He jumped in place. “Isn’t this great? I get a chance to be just like grandpa!”

Minghao scowled. “No, this is risky and dangerous. Do you know how to manage a reindeer? Or to get into a house undetected? Or know how to use a goddamn map considering how stupid you are-”

“Bla bla bla bla not listeningggg bye Minghao see you after Christmas!” Junhui zoomed away. He did not need Minghao’s negativity tonight, the most magical time of the year.

“Wen Junhui! You do not get to-”

He could not control his gigantic grin as Snowflake led him outside. The cold and sweet air tickled his skin, and Junhui made sure his gloves and scarf were on tight. Another elf with blonde hair had a box in his hands and followed them to the gates of the stables.

The wooden doors of the stables stood imposingly before them. A big electronic display warned people to not go in, or to bother the reindeer while they rested since many of them were going to be off with gift deliveries soon enough. Snowflake knelt to be eye-level with a still jumpy Junhui. 

“You do not tell Mr. Claus about this, you understand?”

Junhui nodded vigorously. Of course, he wouldn’t. Grandpa would flip if he knew.

Snowflake sighed heavily. She looked Junhui over like one would look over a piece of meat. “Azucar, fit him.”

The blonde elf wrapped a thin cloak around him. “This is the invisibility cloak. The activation key is ‘Noel’. Say it back to me.”

“Noel,” Junhui repeated happily. He still could not believe this. He was going to a gift deliverer! Just like his grandpa! 

“These are floating boots.” Azucar set a pair of normal-looking boots. “Activates automatically. And this,” he brought out a big bag, “is the magic pack you all hear about. Endless in space, it is connected to the central network and will bring about the gifts you need for each location.”

Junhui ahhed and oohed at the explanation, and then took his boots off in favor of the new one. They felt just like normal boots, but they buzzed with a strange energy. He never understood the magic of the elves, but experiencing them was certainly amazing. 

Snowflake nodded at Azucar. She then pushed the gates open with a quiet creak. The lights were off inside the stables, only a few candles still holding out in the wind. Junhui breathed in the wood-scented air. _Wow. This is amazing._

Dozens of reindeer big and small, brown, black, white, pink, and more colors laid on piles of hay. Many of them had special markings, bright white stars, or hearts on their heads as well. All of them seemed to be asleep, breathing quietly in a tranquil chorus.

Junhui gaped at the place. He had never been here. His grandpa always said that reindeer stables were a special place, and he understood why. The peaceful yet beautiful aura could not be replicated easily.

Snowflake beckoned the boy over as three of them made their way through the piles of hay and sleeping reindeer, to another gate to the outside. Junhui followed them with small but quick steps, making careful notice to not step on any of the reindeer. 

And as they went outside, Junhui finally saw what he was waiting for.

A brown-colored reindeer stood proudly in the snow, with two different colored eyes and a long snout. One was pinkish and the other was bluish. He had several parts on his large antlers with chips and bruises, but his defiant stance exuded confidence and experience. A small black sled with red lining sat behind him, reins already set up for use, and a small tablet arched around the sled that glowed blue in the snowy night. 

In the distance, Junhui could spot some elves packing gifts for other reindeer and their Santas, but they all seemed too busy to care about whatever Junhui and crew were doing.

“This is Diamond the reindeer.” Snowflake gestured towards the already prepared animal.

Diamond snorted at the mention of his name. “I expect to be fed real chocolate for my next dinner for this whole affair, not that fake stuff.”

“It’s not good for your stomach, Diamond, you know that.” Snowflake sighed.

Diamond rolled his eyes. He then glanced over at Junhui. “Hey, kid.”

Junhui waved hi nervously. Was he supposed to shake hands? Shake hooves? He had never talked to a reindeer before. “You have really cool eyes. Blue and pink eyes are cool. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah.” He mentally punched himself. What was that awkward sentence?

“Serenity and Rose Quartz.” Diamond bristled. “Not just blue and pink.”

Snowflake then gestured for Junhui to do something. Junhui froze up and decided to rub the reindeer on his head as an apology, but he buckled and snorted at the touch. “Don’t touch me, boy.”

Junhui blinked and apologized. _I knew that was a bad idea._

“This sled has a built-in GPS. I already pre-programmed it so you don’t need to pilot it. Sit in it, wear the seatbelt, and it will bring you from house to house.” Azucar explained.

Junhui once again nodded as his life depended on it. “Of course.” He got on the sled, holding onto the reins tightly even though he did not need to control it. The seat was hard and cold, but Junhui ignored it for the pure electrifying excitement coursing through his body. He set his bag down by his feet and then clicked the seatbelt around his waist. 

Azucar sighed. He looked to Snowflake. “You owe me. I risk my career for your mistake,”

“It’s not a mistake, the Santa literally disappeared.” Snowflake waved her arms around angrily.

“Sure.” Azucar snorted. “As if people just evaporate like water.”

Junhui was not listening to the exchange, however, he was already prepared to blast off and start delivering gifts. But as he turned back to look at the two elves, Azucar had already left.

“Some warnings,” Snowflake said. “First, enter through windows if you can, the chimney thing is no good, trust me, second, do not let anyone see you, make sure to not make any noise. I only assigned you to an orphanage in Changwon, in the south part of South Korea, so don’t miss any gifts in that bag, alright? Here’s an earpiece that connects to me. Let me know if anything goes wrong. Even the first sign of danger and you tell me, okay?”

Junhui nodded to all of them, occasionally saying ‘okay, or ‘understood’. He put the earpiece in his ear, hearing a pleasant ‘ding’ from it. He got this. He knew he did. But still, his heart thrummed in his chest. 

“I already redirected several Santas from China and Japan to overwork to make up for a few houses, so you only have one that’s a bit out of the way. The gifts you have are the same as before, the ones we keep on spare.” Snowflake said. “Luckily none of the kids asked for something weird like live bees or a piece of the Eiffel Tower…”

Junhui suddenly felt something sick rise up to his throat. “Do you think...I can succeed?”

“I’m really sorry I had to put you up to this, but Diamond is an older reindeer-”

“I am not old, you stupid elf,” Diamond yelled.

Snowflake sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. “Yeah, yeah. But we have no one else who’s as free as you are right now, and…”

“Okay, let’s go!” Diamond shouted. Junhui jumped at his voice, but before he knew it, the sled raced forwards, and the last thing he could hear was Snowflake’s worried shouts. He shrieked something unintelligible as he grasped the reins as if his life depended on it.

“AAAAH-” Junhui screamed. The snowy air whipped against his face, streaking over his body, and then-

They were airborne. They lifted off. They were soaring through the cold Christmas skies. Junhui glanced downwards, heart beating a million miles per hour, and he could see the glowing towns of the North Pole beneath him. 

“Wow.” Junhui breathed. He looked up, stars blinking down at him over a dark sky. He then wiped the snow off his face and body. The cold winter air still whirled around him, yet there was a calmness to it, a beautiful balance.

“Beautiful, ain’t it,” Diamond snorted. “Been a while since I’ve been in commission, eh? But still got it.”

Junhui nodded but soon realized Diamond was facing forward and could not see him at all. He breathed a sigh, both of wonder and nervousness. Could he do this? He watched as the clouds covered the land below, leaving only gray haziness to be seen. 

He glanced at the blue screen in front of him. It will be half-an-hour till their sled could get to Changwon…Sleep wore at his eyes for some reason, the combination of dark skies and the chilly winds along with the rocking of the sled charmed him to sleep.

\---

“Kid! Wake up! We’re here.”

Junhui opened his eyes. Then immediate fear. Where was he? How did he fall asleep? How could he fall asleep at a time like this? He was going to get fired, wait no it wasn't like he was already employed and aaahhhhhhh

“Out like a light. Must be tired, eh?” Diamond chuckled, but with a distinctive reindeer snort. "Don't worry, I won't let Snowflake know."

He wiped his mouth and unbuckled his seatbelt. He leaped off the sled shakily, the bag of gifts in hand. He slung the bag over his shoulder, his heart still beating in his ears. What was he doing? Could he do this? Junhui stepped over to Diamond, who patted him on the head with his nose/

 _“Okay, you’re there right?”_ Snowflake’s voice jumped out through.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Junhui said shakily. He was regretting this.

 _“Okay, just head down, your boots will float, don’t be scared, alright?”_ A crash sounded in the earpiece. _"Shit, oh wait, no, ignore that I did not just swear in front of a twelve-year-old, wait, no Peppermint that is meant for Johannesburg, no that is not in Europe, it's in South Africa-I swear to god Kandy if you break that PS4 I am going to-"_

Junhui turned the earpiece off. The chaotic affair up in Santa's workshop seemed the same as usual. Now, in the peace of midnight, he could finally feel the wintry air of the outside world on his fingers. Junhui gazed at the city before him from the rooftop of the orphanage. There were the beige-colored buildings of Changwon, sitting over rolling hills. Streets winded left and right, barely illuminated by the streetlights. No people walked around, only the quiet hum of the city echoed throughout. A few signs in Korean glowed brightly, but Junhui could not read any of the language there.

Junhui looked down at the building. It was a large brick building that blended into the soft colors of the city. His legs trembled. He knew his boots would activate soon enough. And his shimmery cloak still hung around his shoulders. What was the activation key? 

“Kid, you got this!” Diamond cheered behind him, breaking his train of thought.

So Junhui took a step down, heart plunging as he stepped off the roof. And he was okay. The boots buzzed with energy, supporting him up.

Junhui glanced downwards, a window very close to him. _I got this. I’m gonna show Minghao and everyone that I am cut out to be a Santa! Then I can go to Aunt Jolly and show her all that I can do too!_

He descended slowly like he was heading down a flight of stairs. The boots buzzed and whizzed at every movement, like a faulty machine. Junhui was not sure how he felt about that. Finally, the window was right in front of him, like a gate to another world.

Junhui took a deep breath, the cold air of Changwon rushing into his lungs. Okay, so this was an orphanage. Junhui knew he got this. He definitely did. He had seen this many times, heard about it from elves, from his own Grandpa, and more. Underneath his feet, his floating shoes bobbed up and down, meanwhile, Diamond the reindeer muttered in his earpiece. Something about carrots. His big backpack dragged him down somewhat, but his magical boots should be able to sustain him...

The boy peeked into the window, a layer of mist forming on the glass from his breath. The lights were turned off. Good. He could not see the bed without the light though, but it was 3 AM, no kid would be awake then. The goal was the lobby of the orphanage, where the Christmas tree was, according to the map he got beforehand.

So slowly, with the magic key, he unlocked the window. His gloved hands grasped the window and pushed it up, very, very, very carefully. He let out a short breath, before gasping. No sound. Nobody could notice him. He was wearing an invisibility cloak made right from the magical threads from the workshop. Not a soul could see him. He made sure it was tight around his shoulders. 

The most experienced Santas could get in and out without even displacing a single strand of hair. And Junhui would be one of them.

He stepped one foot in, his boots clicking lightly on the wood-paneled floor. He did not dare to let out even a single loud breath. There was a bed with bare white sheets, a small table crammed with books and papers, and an open closet basically empty save for a single scarf and coat. 

Junhui tiptoed in his heartbeat racing in his ears. He would not screw this up. This was his first step to his dream, to delivering gifts and dreams to thousands of kids around the world, to becoming just like his Grandpa. Even if Minghao thought this was lame, it did not matter, because the happiness and the cheer of Christmas conquered all-

And right then, the door opened, and there stood a boy with glasses, staring right at him with wide eyes.

Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of this stuff makes no logical sense, I suck at keeping consistency in worldbuilding  
> Wrote this on a whim, second chapter will be a while.  
> Wonder how Junhui and Minghao ended up in the North Pole? We'll see...


End file.
